


Surrender

by katlynwtf



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, KakaYama - Freeform, M/M, SMUUUUUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlynwtf/pseuds/katlynwtf
Summary: It had started innocently enough. Stolen glances, touches that lingered just a second too long, a drunken kiss in an alley behind a bar that had sent them both running in opposite directions, too broken and too scared to face the truth of their feelings for each other.





	Surrender

Rain pounded against the windows as Kakashi stared at Tenzo, silhouetted in the doorway as lightning flashed behind him, watching him with guarded eyes as he considered his next words, considered what it would mean. This wasn't new between them, this tension, this undeniable pull, but it still filled Kakashi with dread, made his heart pound in his chest until he could hear it pulsing in his ears. Tenzo's last sentence hung heavy in the air between them, drowning out every other sound, every other sensation, until all that was left was him, staring so intently that it made Kakashi's skin crawl.

_I want you._  It was a short phrase, a simple one, but it made Kakashi question everything he thought he'd ever known, filling him with fear. _I want you_.

It had started innocently enough. Stolen glances, touches that lingered just a second too long, a drunken kiss in an alley behind a bar that had sent them both running in opposite directions, too broken and too scared to face the truth of their feelings for each other. _It was nothing. It won't happen again._  But it had - one kiss under the warm haze of a particularly strong sake had become two, four, seven, and when Kakashi had been able to tear himself away from Tenzo's mouth, breathless and burning for more, it was to the realization that this was far too much... but somehow not enough.

"What do you want?" Kakashi had asked, but Tenzo hadn't known how to answer, and the door slamming behind him had echoed in the room.

_I want you_. Those three words were louder than anything.

Kakashi moved without thinking, one hand slamming the door shut and the other grasping at his kohai, pressing him back into the wood. He tugged down his mask as he leaned in to claim Tenzo's mouth, ignoring the damp feeling of his rain-soaked shirt and his soft gasp of surprise, ignoring everything but the feel of Tenzo's broad chest pressed to his and the heady warmth of his mouth.

"Fuck," the younger man groaned as Kakashi's hips bucked against his, catching Kakashi's lower lip between his teeth as the Jonin leader drew back, gasping for air. "Senpai..." Kakashi been listening to Tenzo call him by his honorific for the several years now, but this, this breathless almost moan... it shouldn't be possible for someone to make those two simple syllables sound so sinful.

Kakashi choked back a groan as Tenzo's cold fingers slid up the back of his neck, pulling painfully at his hair and dragging him back in for another heated, open-mouthed kiss. It was dizzying, stealing the breath from his lungs and making his knees tremble. How was it possible for one man to have such an effect on him?

His fingers clenched into the thick muscles of Tenzo's arms, pressing him harder into the wood of the door as he ground his hips against his, relishing in the friction, the way his kohai gasped against his mouth. They had both been fighting this for so long, and it felt so damn good to surrender.

Groaning low in the back of his throat, Kakashi tugged at Tenzo's shirt. The wet blue fabric clung to Tenzo's skin, accentuating the body hardened by years of training, and finally peeling it away, breaking their kiss just long enough to pull it over his head and toss it aside, was a satisfying feeling. His own shirt followed, and then Kakashi pressed forward again, hands trailing over every hard line and smooth plane of Tenzo's chest as he kissed him again, harder, more urgent. The heady slide of Tenzo's tongue against his own left him dizzy.

Kakashi had no clue how they wound up in his bedroom, pulling apart to blindly discard clothes before coming together again, but then they were falling to his bed in a tangle of limbs, and the sight of his kohai beneath him left him reeling - his dazed expression, eyes half-lidded but full of awe and admiration, the subtle flush of his cheeks and the slight kiss-bruised pout of his lips... it was intoxicating.

As much as he wanted to keep kissing Tenzo, he had other things on his mind. Shifting, he reached for the handle of the bedside table drawer, pulling it open and fumbling through it until his fingers brushed a round bottle. Wrapping his hand around it and leaving the drawer open, he returned his attention to Tenzo, eyes immediately drawn to the way his kohai was already stroking himself in anticipation of what was to come. The sight of it left him breathless.

"Roll over and put your hands on the wall, Tenzo," Kakashi ordered quietly, and his kohai visibly shivered, doing as Kakashi asked. The jonin couldn't help but lean forward to kiss the back that was presented to him, tracing every scar he found with his tongue. Tenzo was shaking by the time Kakashi finally clicked open the bottle, slicking his fingers with the lubricant.

Tenzo let out the softest of whimpers at the first teasing brush of Kakashi's finger, lightly circling around his hole, pressing in with the slightest bit of pressure before retreating. Kakashi watched the muscles of Tenzo's back strain as he fought the urge to push back into Kakashi's hand, the way his neck drew taut as his head fell forward. He let out a strangled moan as Kakashi slowly pushed in one finger, deeper this time. He was rewarded with another moan when he added a second finger, followed by a string of breathless expletives as Kakashi began to move and scissor his fingers, stretching his kohai's tight opening. When he thought the younger man was ready, he added a third, and suddenly Tenzo's arms straightened as he pushed back into Kakashi's hand with a low cry.

He had thought the sight of Tenzo pressed beneath him was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to the sight of his kohai beginning to fuck himself on Kakashi's fingers, head thrown back and lips slightly parted in a silent moan. Kakashi thought he might die right then and there, and strangely, he was fairly certain he'd be okay with that.

Tenzo whined when Kakashi withdrew his fingers, pressing back in search of more. Shifting his weight, Kakashi settled between his splayed calves, squeezing more lubricant into his hand to slick his cock before moving forward. Just the slight brush of his head against Tenzo's tight ass had his kohai moaning, pushing back as Kakashi slowly pressed into him, leaning forward to kiss the nape of his neck as he bottomed out, stilling to allow the younger man a moment to adjust.

"Please, senpai," Tenzo panted, squirming back against him. Kakashi's breath caught in his throat at the motion, his hands clenching into Tenzo's hips. "Fuck me, please. I want to cum for you."

Oh, Kami, if words alone could kill Kakashi would be dead right now. As it was, he couldn't remember how to breathe and if he were asked right now, he wasn't even sure he'd remember his own name. The worst part was, Tenzo didn't even seem to be aware of the effect that he had on Kakashi, how he had just completely unraveled him in a way that no one else ever had before.

Gathering what remained of his higher brain function, Kakashi pulled back, closing his eyes when he slowly pushed forward again, eliciting another moan from his brunet lover as he settled into a slow, deep rhythm, leaning forward to press soft kisses to his lover's neck and back. Kakashi had dreamed of this moment, had thought about it when he had nothing but his own hand to keep him company, but that dream was nothing compared to the reality of Tenzo, tight and warm and moaning with abandon beneath him.

Heat began to spread through his body, pooling and tightening low in his gut, but he ignored it, entirely focused on pushing Tenzo to his release. The younger man was close, Kakashi could feel it in the way he was beginning to tense and clench around him.

"Come on, Tenzo," he murmured, pressing his lips to his lover's spine, reaching around to wrap his hand around his kohai's cock. "That's it, come on. Go ahead and cum for me, Tenzo."

"Fuck, Kakashi-" Tenzo came with a low cry, not quite on cue but close enough for Kakashi, who continued to thrust into him at a slightly quicker pace now as he chased his own release until finally, he stilled, muffling his own low groan against Tenzo's warm skin.

They stayed just like that for what felt like an eternity, Kakashi's chest pressed to Tenzo's back as they struggled to catch their breath. Tenzo was the first to move, shifting uncomfortably, and Kakashi leaned back to let him free, gentle as he pulled out of his spent lover.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked quietly, watching his kohai get out of bed on trembling legs, reaching out to steady him when he stumbled. "Tenzo..."

"I'm fine, senpai," Tenzo answered, turning his head to give Kakashi a tired smile. "Just looking for something to clean up with."

"How about we just take a shower?" Kakashi suggested, suddenly nervous that he sounded a little too over-eager, but Tenzo's smile widened, and Kakashi let himself relax.

"All right, but don't go getting any ideas," Tenzo teased, and Kakashi cracked a smile, getting out of bed and following Tenzo to the door. There, Kakashi paused, turning and raising his hands in front of him in a simple hand sign. A second later, a perfect clone of himself appeared a few feet away, and Tenzo inhaled sharply. "What did I just say about ideas, senpai?"

"Don't worry, that's not what I made the clone for," Kakashi assured him, turning around and nudging him out the door, unable to resist giving him a smirk and a wink. "Though that's not a terrible idea. Maybe next time."

Perhaps it was bold of Kakashi to assume that there would be a next time, but Kami, did he hope there was.


End file.
